


Йожик-игольница

by fandom The Witcher 2020 (fandom_The_Witcher)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crochet, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Witcher%202020
Summary: Что можно подарить своему отцу, императору Нильфгаарда, чьё имя созвучно с ежом? Правильно, свяжите ему йожика-игольницу! И император доволен, и ни один ёж не пострадал.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Йожик-игольница

**Author's Note:**

> Формат работы: хэндмейд, подушечка для иголок, связанная крючком.
> 
> Автор The Princess Of Bears
> 
> Обитает тут:  
> [Вконтакте](https://vk.com/thebearsplace)  
> [Инстаграм](https://www.instagram.com/the_princess_of_bears/)  
> [Тамблр](https://theprincessofbears.tumblr.com/)

[](https://i.ibb.co/CMj1DW6/6-Iokd-KKdp2g.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/t3NHPWV/1yyy-UMY1-Ye-I.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/ZVNM81W/7ehy-Fhwv3y-Y.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/QF68dd7/y3e-VTM15-DOI.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/sQPwKpd/Bd0a-Je-Xo4-Bk.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/Z8fWdWX/q-Rh-Xoh7fi2s.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/CQMfcwr/ypmmu-Jc83o-Q.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/44kW8hk/Oxv-Z-ir9t-DQ.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/GcTLbBS/KYrhhy-D1aho.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/vqGwx5W/5k7mzk-YFEt-A.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/cJQfWZ1/MARfx-HYi9-I.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/rQGXGxH/Gyrk-b9dm8.jpg)  
  
  
[](https://i.ibb.co/gvmf5t2/C06f-Woaij-E4.jpg)  



End file.
